


Living in the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darry - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pain, Post-Hogwarts, St Mungo's Hospital, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war hasn't been kind to Harry, After suffering with PTSD for six years he tries to take his own life only to have Draco Malfoy as his Healer at ngoâ s. Can Draco show him that life is worth living after the war?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Living in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction goes out to libco

Thank you to the wonderful Beta reader of this chapter, Deiticlast

Chapter One - When the Past is too Much 

Alarms sounded throughout the halls of St Mungo"s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, calling all Healers as an emergency case was just brought in. 

Draco, who had been working at St Mungo's for six years, wasted no time once the alarm sounded, making his way through the commotion until he got to the room. 

Draco never thought he would become a Healer, but after the war he’d wanted to do something that would make up for the damage he’d inflicted during his youth. 

Once the Death Eater charges were dropped, he’d signed up to be a Healer’s Apprentice. Three years later he’d become a Healer, and he couldn't be prouder of himself. 

He was no longer the young boy that he once was, using the threat of his father to get what he wanted--but a young man who had grown up to help people without any benefits to himself. 

"What do we have? Draco called out to the room. 

"Suicide attempt, sir," one of the nurses spoke up. "The patient used a cutting charm on his wrist, vertically along the radial artery. The patient’s record shows that he has also been suffering from PTSD since the war sir," the nurse explained. 

Draco nodded as he took the information in. "Alright, as you know, self inflicted wounds can't be healed magically. Is the patient on any potions?" Draco asked before peeling back the bandage on one of the arms to see the damage that was done. 

"No sir," the nurse replied, puzzling Draco. If the patient was suffering from PTSD, he should have been on potions to mediate the problem. 

"Any family that we know about?" Draco asked as he flipped the arm over to take a look to see if any damage was done to the other side. He didn't hear the reply the nurse gave him, however, as he stared at the faint scarring on his patient’s hand that spelled out, "I Must Not Tell Lies." 

"Patient’s name?" Draco yelled out. 

".....Harry Potter, sir," the nurse said with a bit of hesitation. 

Draco paused for a moment. He never thought he’d see Potter again, and especially not lying on the examination table as he bled out from a failed suicide attempt. 

"Sir?" the nurse asked as no orders were being given. 

Draco closed his mind off. 'He's just another patient,' he told himself. "I want an IV placed with a Blood-Replenishing potion until we can get these wounds stitched up and bandaged. Also take a blood sample down to the lab to see if he is on any potions we don't know about,'' Draco ordered, watching as the nurses vanished Harry's shirt. 

Draco took note at how thin Harry was, his skin stretching over his ribs and collarbone. Any muscles Harry once had were gone, leaving him skeletal. 

"What are his nutrients levels?" Draco asked. 

The nurse waved her wand, as a butch of red numbers floated above Harrys head. "Malnutrition is at an Orange Level, sir."." 

"Add a nutrient potion drip as well," Draco called out. Learning that Harry might drop dead before they had a chance to save him. "I also want an Oxygen-rich Bubblehead placed until we can get his levels elevated," Draco called out, seeing the low numbers that hovered above Harry's head. 

"Yes sir," the nurses replied as they got to work. 

"Who brought him in?" Draco asked. 

"Mrs. Weasley, sir. She's in the writing room," the nurse replied. 

Draco took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to go and talk to her. "Contact me as soon as he is stable and moved to a private room," Draco ordered before leaving the nurses to do their job and headed to the waiting room. 

Draco expected to see the youngest of the Weasleys, Ginny, sitting and waiting for one of the Healers to come and talk to her, and was taken back when he saw Hermione, the girl he once called Mudblood. 

Hermione passed around the chairs of the waiting room, twisting the wedding band on her finger as she waited to hear news of Harry. 

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco called out. 

Hermione turned around, her eyes going wide as she saw who it was. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked, not believing her own eyes. 

"Healer Malfoy," Draco corrected. "I'm on Potter's case..."

"How is he?" Hermione quickly spoke. 

"We are doing everything that we can at the moment, but we are unsure of anything at the present time," Draco began as he tried to keep professional. "Could you fill out some papers?" 

Hermione quickly cleared her tears away as she gave a small nod. "Yeah...I can do that.”

....

Hermione tapped the quill on the clipboard as she read through the questions. 

Name:

Hermione took a deep breath as she wrote 'Harry James Potter' down. 

Allergies: 

Hermione scribbled 'No,' before moving onto the next question. 

Address: 

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking over at Draco, who sat beside her. "Harry has been living with Ron and I… Do I just put that address down?" Hermione asked. 

"...yes, that would be fine," Draco replied. 

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell as she wrote down the address. "Ron and I convinced him to move him with us, believing it would be easier on him if he had someone around. Harry’s been having a really hard time with everything," Hermione spilled, unable to hold it in any longer. "He hasn't been the same since after the war, since You Know Who was destroyed. I think all of those memories have come back to haunt him now. " 

Draco got up and grabbed a box of tissues from one of the tables and handed them to Hermione. 

"Thank you," Hermione sniffled as she took the box. "It's different when it's all happening: you don't have time to stop and think. But now that everything is over....it's like Harry is unable to rest. Ron and I have tried to help him, but I think Harry has given up," Hermione cried. 

"....once Potter is stable enough he will be moved to our Mind Healing floor, where he will receive the help that he needs," Draco explained, not knowing any other way that he could comfort the girl. 

Hermione only nodded as she went back to filling out the papers. "Am I able to see him?" she asked once she’d filled out the last of the questionnaire. 

"Once he is stable I will bring you to his room. In the meantime, try not to worry. We have the best people working on him," Draco said before taking the papers and standing up from the seat. 

"Thank you," Hermione called as Draco headed off down the hall. 

...

Back in the room Harry has been stripped of his clothes and placed in one of the hospital gowns. Crisp white bandages were wrapped around his forearms, which were propped up on pillows. 

An IV was inserted just below his right collarbone where he was receiving the potions that he needed. 

The last thing was the Oxygen-rich Bubblehead charm that was supplying the patient with the much needed oxygen. 

"Sir, the blood test came back showing that he was taking a high dose of Dreamless Sleep potions" the nurse reported. 

Draco sighed. Dreamless Sleep potions were highly addictive if taken regularly--no Healer would have prescribed it to a PTSD victim without oversight. 

"Start him on the detox regimen, along with a mild pain potion, and move him to Private Room Seven," Draco ordered. 

"Right away sir," the nurse said as they quickly got to work. Draco left the room once again to attend to other business, trying to push the troubling case of the Boy Who Lived trying to accomplish what the worst Dark Lord in living history had failed to do..


End file.
